Godzilla-kun
|-|Kid Ovas = |-|Teenager Videogame = |-|Adult Ovas = Summary Godzilla-Kun The Godzilla from Get Going! Godzilland is an incarnation of Godzilla featured in Gakken's educational Get Going! Godzilland animated specials and some videogames. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, higher with Atomic Fire | 9-B ''', possibly '''higher with items |''' Unknown''' Name: Godzilla-kun Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 8 years (Godzilland Ovas), 15 years (Videogame) Classification: Prehistoric/irradiated sea creature Powers and Abilities: |-|Ovas=Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean ), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Skilled in stealth, Rage Power, Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Radioactivity (His energy source), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training), Small Size (Type 0), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can tank his own fire breath), Breaking the Fourth Wall |-|Videogame=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Statistics Amplification (With Curry), Breath Attack (With Curry), Radioactivity (His energy source), Fire Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Healing (With Heart Item), Explosion Manipulation (Via Rock Destruction Item and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can tank his own fire breath) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Kun is an athletic kid who likes to practice exercise, he is able to hurt kaiju equal to him), higher with Fire Breath | Wall level (Mere punches are able to destroy rocks), higher with items and power-ups (Can kill kaiju that can survive his punches with power-ups) | Unknown Speed: Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Athletic Human movement speed and reactions | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: ' Athlete Class', higher with Atomic Fire | Wall Class, possibly higher with items | Unknown Durability: At least Athlete level (Can tank and survive his own Atomic Fire on the face, can handle damage from kaiju equal to him like Anguirus) | Wall level (Survived blows from kaiju equal to him) | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with his items and power-ups. Standard Equipment: ' *Hourglass, Heart and Thunder. *Master Key, Bombs, Rock Destruction. 'Intelligence: |-|Ovas= Average. Godzilla-Kun learned about the hiragana alphabet, counting, addition, and subtraction, able to perform other human activities. |-|Videogame= Above Average. Can quickly figure out all the puzzles in various dungeons. Weaknesses: He is still very young | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Fire:' Godzilla Kun can spit fire from his mouth. *'One Hit Punch:' Godzilla Kun can defeat enemies with one punch. Key: Kid Anime | Videogame | Adult Anime Note: The videogame of Godziland is canon to the Anime. Others Notable Victories: SCP-682-J (SCP Foundation) SCP-682-J’s profile (Speed was equalized and videogame Godzilla-kun was used) Pain Elemental (DOOM) Pain Elemental’s profile (Speed was equalized) T-Rex (The Real World) T-Rex’s profile (Speed was equalized, Godzilla-Kun was given all items besides his hourglasses) RPC-082 (RPC Authority) RPC-082's Profile Kool-Aid Man (Marvel Comics) Kool-Aid Man's Profile (9-B versions used, GK has 1 one-time hourglass and 1 one-time bomb) Notable Losses: Avatar of Cthulhu (Horrorclix) Avatar of Cthulhu's Profile (Both were 9-B, speed was equalized, and all items were allowed) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users